


No pressure

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Beaumont shows patience to Annalise





	No pressure

“Me and Adrian decided we should stay friends”Annalise says to Beaumont 

“He was a good man”Beaumont notes 

“He really was”Annalise replies 

“He told me he noticed how I am with you Rosie”Annalise said 

“Breakups are rough I’m sorry”Beaumont says to her

“Villa would you like to come over we could just watch a movie and eat pizza”Beaumont has asked 

“Rosie baby steps please”Annalise asked her friend 

“We have to navigate the waters very slowly”Beaumont and her had revealed they wanted more than just their friendship 

It all happened when Annalise told him she and Adrian were leaving Miami 

“I’ll have to think about the offer Rosie this us it’s new to me”Annalise told Beaumont 

“No pressure Villa and if you don’t want to it’s fine with me”Beaumont took one of her hands raising it to his mouth and kissing it


End file.
